Julien/Gallery
Opening Theme AIR! I NEED AIR, MAN!!!.png Season 1 Money Broom Wizard Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h29m25s191.png Capture 04222014 155715.png Honk Time to go back to class.png Zoo Some of the students you will be with are people you probably don't know.png Dissapointed kids.png Don't worry they are extremely nice, you might even be friends.png Is anybody missing here.png Vu! You're not leaving us this time!.png Samuel, get up. The floor is dirty.png Kids eating lunch at the zoo.png Iuga.jpg Puddle Eyes Everyone goes back inside, but clarence sleeps.png L.png That's really good, man!.png What's he reading, I can't see.png Average Jeff I can't wait to see what I get.png Average Jeff 28.png Let have a roit!!!.png Yo, Jeff! Look what we got!.png Jeff give up.png The Forgotten Clarence sraces off girl.png Neighborhood Grill Belson's Sleepover Percy didn't get one.png 5446755.png WHOA!.png Screenshot 2015-08-14-09-57-44.png Kids (Belson's Sleepover).png Story time with Belson.png Can you stop now, please.png Sweet Dreams, Boys.png Clarence, your time has come.png Belson, what are you doing, man.png What up with this fat kid.png 66532889777.png Joke's on you, Belson.png Too Gross For Comfort Hey, guys!.png Oooh No! She did NOT just say that!.png Welcome to the Guyscraper!.png Hey! I got a idea!.png What's the plan, Sumo.png Yes, Chelsea.png Oh, we'll bring it, sister.png Chelsea, dudes, can we all be friends here.png Do you know what you're doing.png I'll be here all week!.png We don't get it.png I'll tell ya a story.png Dustin, Julien and Emilio.png OMG, THEY KISSED.gif I'm out of here.png Rough Riders Elementary ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 037.png Josh in class.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 041.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 043.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 051.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 082.png Suspended Okay guys, you heard Brenda, just....png Turtle Hats What are you kids doing with turtles and hats.png Let me sit here, Percy.png YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!.png What did I just see.png Goose Chase That will be 20 bucks, kids.png Straight Illin SI66.png 677755665.png Hurricane Dilliss Clarence's new pals.png Lil' Buddy Captura de pantalla (1526).png Clarence being very creepy.png HEY, I WANT YOU!.png Captura de pantalla (1544).png Captura de pantalla (1549).png Captura de pantalla (1554).png FOOD FIGHT!!!.png Clarence blocking.png Captura de pantalla (1644).png Captura de pantalla (1646).png Captura de pantalla (1647).png Captura de pantalla (1648).png The Big Petey Pizza Problem Want some pizza, guys.png Okay, guys. what should we do frist.png Sweeping the mess.png You don't like it, Jeff.png Jeff's big day!.png Put on your Bowling Shoes.png Hey everyone, I'm here, look at me.png Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl.png] Tumblr ntiyr2YfAb1usm4nmo1 1280.png Screenshot (466).png Tumblr ntiyxcKt8y1usm4nmo1 1280.png Why did we even come, guys.png What are you looking at, guys, that party is bad.png Screenshot (485).png Come on Gilben, another perfect game.png Screenshot (486).png GILBEN! GILBEN! GILBEN!.png Screenshot (494).png Jeff, buddy, you okay.png Okay, no more mr. nice guy.png Screenshot (496).png Screenshot (497).png Jeff, please don't be mad.png Screenshot (503).png Happy Brithday, Jeffrey!.png Screenshot (512).png Screenshot (513).png Screenshot (510).png Balance Breehn so scared.png 888.png Balance eats alone.png Screenshot (277).png Season 2 Lost Playground We want to go!.png Screenshot (594).png Screenshot (595).png Screenshot (616).png E2dcd644-f8a6-4507-b07b-84cddcdbc8dd.png Screenshot (628).png Screenshot (643).png Screenshot (659).png Screenshot (660).png Screenshot (661).png Screenshot (670).png Screenshot (694).png Screenshot (695).png Freedom Cactus Screenshot (181).png Screenshot (182).png Would you like to go, Breehn.png Time Crimes GET HIM!!.png Screenshot (345).png Field Trippin' 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 30900.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 35333.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 37867.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 42800.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 45933.jpg Screenshot 2016-02-19-18-13-50.png Screenshot 2016-02-19-18-14-24.png Screenshot 2016-02-19-18-14-54.png Screenshot 2016-02-19-18-35-13.png 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 268000.jpg Can't get this thing on, Breehn.png This hat is too small.gif 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 293833.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 470967.jpg We're never going to have that again.gif Company Man Download 54367.jpg Download 58900.jpg What the hell are you guys doing now.png Download 647233.jpg Download 651600.jpg The Tails of Mardrynia Screenshot 2016-03-18-20-38-22-1.png Percy upset now.png Screenshot 2016-03-18-20-38-38-1.png Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan Screenshot 2016-03-23-15-02-36.png Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1034201.jpg The Substitute Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-05-00-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-06-19-16-50-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-06-19-17-39-1.png Jeff reading through the chaos.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-10-21-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-12-33-1.png The Substitute 547181.jpg The Substitute 565832.jpg The Substitute 592326.jpg The Substitute 600634.jpg The Substitute 615282.jpg The Substitute 634067.jpg The Substitute 651485.jpg Okay, class!.png Classroom Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-39-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-49-1.png Clarence - Classroom (Preview) 91391.jpg Clarence - Classroom (Preview) 93794.jpg Clarence - Classroom (Preview) 95996.jpg Clarence - Classroom (Preview) 98198.jpg Clarence-Classroom 128729.jpg Clarence-Classroom 151151.jpg Clarence-Classroom 167467.jpg G8Y4NzxOTp.jpg Clarence-Classroom 177544.jpg Clarence-Classroom 179112.jpg Clarence-Classroom 182182.jpg EG4U7vetfx.jpg Clarence-Classroom 297064.jpg Clarence-Classroom 313413.jpg Clarence-Classroom 329129.jpg Clarence eyes on Sumo.png Clarence-Classroom 353720.jpg Clarence-Classroom 357491.jpg Clarence-Classroom 436970.jpg Clarence-Classroom 589022.jpg Kl9cWBFKtJ.jpg Clarence-Classroom 606240.jpg Clarence-Classroom 608742.jpg Clarence-Classroom 645012.jpg Dullance Dullance (Clarence) 2500.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 5875.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 15500.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 18958.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 20208.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 30375.jpg Jeff's Secret Jeff Secret (Clarence) 281233.jpg Does anyone have something to say.png Jeff not in the mood.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 501600.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 505467.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 521533.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 575833.jpg Bucky and the Howl Screenshot (28).png Screenshot (32).png Screenshot (34).png Screenshot (568).png Screenshot (569).png Screenshot (571).png Worm Bin Screenshot (4637).png Screenshot (4645).png Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure Preston in Aberdale Elementary.png Clarence upset and Belson don't care.png Birthday Birthday 17.jpg Birthday 20.jpg Jeff's creepy face.png Right here, Julien.png Happy Birthday 1.png Birthday 29.jpg Birthday 30.jpg Birthday 32.jpg Birthday 35.jpg Birthday 40.jpg What is it. What is it!.png A BIKE!.png Oh no, I don't know how to ride a bike.png IMG 2824.jpg IMG 2825.jpg Really, Ms. Wendle.png IMG 2827.jpg I want some of that!.png IMG 2832.jpg IMG 2833.jpg IMG 2837.jpg Best Birthday Ever!!!.png Capture The Flag What the- Who's out there.png IMG 3168.JPG Too many fairies.png It's Super Fatty!.png Screenshot (4937).png Screenshot (4939).png We need that to win!.png 2 Clarences Error!.png Take this, Breehn!.gif Hey! Who did that.png IMG 3393.JPG Screenshot (4941).png Screenshot (4942).png Screenshot (4943).png Screenshot (4944).png Screenshot (4947).png Screenshot (4953).png Screenshot (4954).png Screenshot (4956).png Screenshot (4957).png Screenshot (4958).png IMG 3139.JPG Screenshot (4961).png Screenshot (4962).png Screenshot (4965).png Screenshot (4968).png BA21FB81-A0C6-422D-8B76-46BD01846764-197-00000034B29479EA tmp.jpg IMG 3174.JPG Screenshot (4977).png E2E06320-292C-420D-871A-7D092A54787D-197-00000034BB354B8D tmp.jpg IMG 3138.JPG Screenshot (4990).png Screenshot (4997).png D7250998-42A1-487B-AAAA-F495469B74E2-197-00000034D0FF2905 tmp.jpg Screenshot (4999).png Screenshot (5000).png Screenshot (5001).png Screenshot (5002.png Screenshot (5004).png IMG 3179.JPG Screenshot (5005).png Screenshot (5008).png Screenshot (5012).png Screenshot (5013).png Screenshot (5014).png Now, look and see for yourself.png Screenshot (5015).png Screenshot (5023).png Screenshot (5027).png Screenshot (5031).png Screenshot (5039).png Screenshot (5042).png Screenshot (5043).png 522YJO33454.png Screenshot (5067).png Screenshot (5078).png Screenshot (5080).png Screenshot (5082).png Screenshot (5088).png Screenshot (5098).png Pizza Hero Okay, let's get this over with.png Pizza Hero 47.png Nobody cares that Jeff won.png What did you said, Jeff.png What you said cut us deep, dude.png What's wrong, Jeffrey.png Yeah totally agree, Jeff is a weirdo.png Marianio is there, guys!.png Kids running excited for pizza.png What the -- Papa's dead.png And now who's gonna give us pizza.png Why don't you like us anymore, Papa.png Clarence-post2.jpg Are we happy about what happened to Marianio....png Season 3 Sumo Goes West Screenshot (1223).png Screenshot (1224).png Screenshot (1231).png Screenshot (1235).png SGW P09.jpg Clarence for President Screenshot (2615).png Yay! The class is done!.png Screenshot (2621).png Screenshot (2623).png Screenshot (2642).png Screenshot (2643).png Belson brought a video for us, kids.png Election day.png What are ya sayin', I can't understand you.png It's been 2 hours!.png YAY! I LOVE THE ELECTION DAY!.png You go first, Belson.png Ya're ma best friend, Belson!.png You're so cool, Belson! Give us your money!.png Clarence, you look pretty!.png Wait guys, I'm too short.png What is he doing! He's not supposed to do that.png 5783090589356.png Everybody votes for Clarence.png Flood Brothers FB9.png FB12.png FB17.png IT WAS ME, EVERYONE!.png Where's Baker when you need her.png You did it, Shoop!.png Pool's Out For Summer POFS1.png POFS68.png POFS82.png Clarence Loves Shoopy Shoop is not coming out.png Chad and the Marathon CATM (1272).png CATM (1274).png Screenshot (136n4).png Screenshot (1365n).png Officer Moody Screenshot (1532).png Screenshot (1535).png Screenshot (1544).png Screenshot (1545).png Okay, now we know what not to do.png This way please.png Screenshot (1577).png Screenshot (1581).png Screenshot (1583).png Screenshot (1584).png Missing Cat MC18.png Big Trouble in Little Aberdale BTLA64.png Animal Day CFAA947F-6F7A-42DB-86A2-9CFCA61F14A8.jpeg DBB38C83-938B-4177-8879-1BDC194EB77D.jpeg 2AF8AAC4-8EE5-4786-8E7C-71A1EC18D3C1.jpeg 30258FF2-E036-4F4F-B709-F0717992F441.jpeg 4E5F4BDF-77E5-4F71-A1D8-4021BAC4AB59.jpeg Okay, kids. Back to class.png A804D289-08B3-4271-9BDF-3C85749B5CB5.jpeg 6546DFE5-5BDA-4D43-9DCE-7C960AB22AB5.jpeg Anywhere But Sumo Summer is finally here!!!.png Okay, who's next.png Anywhere But Sumo 111.png Miscellanous Tumblr n5sc8tvRDi1qbs05go1 1280.png|1st row, 10th kid Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries